What's Real
by 1stRainbowRose
Summary: The point of view of some of our favorite character in our favorite scenes. I haven't seen anything else like this, but I don't know for sure.
1. End of Life, Begining of Hope, Being of

What's real?

"Toby!" She cried with a despair lacing her voice as she saw her two year old little brother sitting on the ledge just below her. Realizing what she had to do she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped what would later be remembered for years as "the leap of faith".

As she fell, it wasn't the quick, terrifying decent that she had expected, but rather slow and finalizing. Opening her eyes in confusion, she found herself in a small area, with pieces of the room floating every where around her. Look around her in confusion, she caught sight of Jareth standing in one of the many surrounding archways. The child was no where to be found.

"Give me the child." She said the so familiar words, but for once they weren't just lines. The had meaning, and feeling such as she never could have normally put in.

"Sarah - beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." He replied, stepping out of the shadows he had been lurking in.

"Generous," she challenged in an unbelieving voice as she advanced towards him. "What have you done that is generous?"

"Everything!" he spat back, starting to walk around her to emphasize what he was saying. "Everything you wanted, I have done. You ask that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening." The clock that had insistently followed her through-out the Labyrinth, always there to remind her of how badly she had done, appeared in the air behind him, hands racing around. "I have re-ordered time, and I have done it all for-you-. I am tired of living up to your expectations. Isn't -that- generous?" He stopped standing in front of her, staring into her fig green eyes.

Taking another step forward, she refused to let him brake eye contact as she continued to recite the well known lines. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way her to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child which you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours," There wasn't as much effort put into them as the last time she had said it, but the power was there never the less. Some might have even said there was more.

Startled, he held up his hand, as though to ward off the coming doom. "Stop!" he interrupted, a pleading tone lacing his voice. "Wait! Sarah, look- look at what I can offer you. Your dreams." He held up his hand, summoning a crystal to it. Holding it out in front of him, he smiled a hopeful smile.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great." She resumed, taking a another step forward, ignoring the crystal in his hand.

"I ask for so little. Just believe in me, and you can have everything you want... everything you've ever dreamed of..." He said as he took a step back, fear now prevalent in his voice.

"For my kingdom as great," she repeated quietly under her breath, trying in vain to remember the one line that had always eluded her. Now more than ever those words were needed.

Seizing on his one last chance, he said once last plea. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I... I will be you slave."

Looking up as though having been awoken from a dream, she stated in a simple voice, "You have no power over me."

-You have no power over me... power over me... power over me...- the words were picked up and echoed around, it's killing power reaching to every end of the kingdom she had created, destroying it more with each echo.

With a look of sorrow on his face, he tossed the crystal into the air, and then transformed into an owl so he could flee the fate his kingdom was facing. Before he went he quietly whispered her name one last time.

Holding out her hand, she tried to grasp falling crystal in her hand, but it had become a bubble which hovered on her fingertips for a second before it disappeared. Somewhere a clock began to chime that her time was finally up. She had won. But if that were the case, why was she standing in her front hall, crying?

Standing above her bed, he saw the tears, and they tore at his heart. He knew what had caused them, but he also knew that there was nothing he could do. She had both created and destroyed his world, and without it he was nothing more than a shadow seen from the corner of her eye.

He kept hope though, because he was. She must still have remembered him in some small recess of her mind.

"Did you win, my dear Sarah? Some would say 'yes', but I do not think you agree. I see the tears you cry each night unknowingly, and I know why they exist. I think that only in your dreams do you truly understand what you have lost, for when you wake you know only of the sadness that plagues you.

"I am here Sarah, and my offer still remains. Just believe me and I will be your slave. Think of me at a time other than your dreams, and I will do your every bidding. It is a small thing I ask for, and yet so very hard.

"You were always so believing before our little adventure. You must have been to have taken such a dream as that mentioned in your little book and make it a real place. Even I was just a half thought of thing.

"Do you know off all the symbolism you placed into your little maze? It amazes me even now that you were only 15 when you did so. You exhibited wisdom beyond your years. Even now I forget that you have only aged a few years. You almost seem as old as I am at times, and yet you always have an innocence about you that even I do not understand." Reaching out his hand, he brushed back a few stray hairs that had fallen across her face, then leaned in and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Just remember my dear, sweet Sarah that no matter what happens I am here for you."

Okay, I know that this isn't my normal style, and I know you all are probably waiting for a new chapter in Careless Whispers. It was just something that I seized on a couple of days ago. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it...


	2. The tears unfelt and unseen

Well, the only review I've got is to continue it, so here it is…

As the dwarf handed her the enchanted peach, she smiled her thanks, unaware of the danger that the small fruit held. She looked at it and noticed how perfect it was, with just the right rosy orange color, and it's fuzz lightly tickling her. Taken a bite, she enjoyed its rich taste. Pausing she notice that it didn't quite taste right. Trying to look at Hoggle, her eyes wouldn't focus. "Hoggle, what did you do?" she asked, voice sounding strange in her own ears.

"Darn you, Jareth! And darn me, too!" he cried as he tottered off in the opposite direction from where the others were, far ahead. All she could do was watch the little man go.

Sliding down the trunk of a tree, she felt as though her head would explode. Whenever she focused on anything, it was elude her, and spin away. When she tried to think, her head would pound to it's own beat.

"Everything's dancing." She said aloud, just to make sure she was still able to talk. She lay at the base of the tree, just trying to keep from passing out, or loosing her mind, because she knew that in order to get- there was something she needed to get, but with all the pounding, she couldn't remember what. All she could remember was that she needed to stay awake, but that was becoming steadily harder. If she could just focus on something, it might help.

For how long she lay like that before they noticed the first bubble was unknown. She had heard _Greensleeves_ playing, and was looking around to see where the song was coming from. Above her head a bubble floated, just out of reach, tantalizing her. Dancing around inside was the music box her mother had given her long ago. Her eyes focused long enough to register this before they went created a double image of the simple orb. Trying to get them to re-focus she saw another bubble not far behind it. She couldn't see very well into this one, but there seemed to be people dancing in it. They were all floating and dancing around her, as though inviting her to join them in their wonderful ball.

I can't , she tried to say, but she couldn't get the words to come. Unaware she continued in her heart. I would love to, but I can't. Smiling sadly at the missed chance, she closed her eyes and gave into the darkness.

When she opened them again she was standing in the middle of a luxurious ballroom full of glittering streamers and glimmering staircases. Everywhere she looked the room seemed to be glowing with an unearthly light. All around her women in beautiful dresses of every color were dancing with men dressed in open chest poet's blouses and tunics, and tight breaches, both male and female wearing a mask. Feeling out of place in her jeans, white blouse and vest, she bowed her head, aware of the dream in front of her and that she how little belonged in it. What met her eyes startled her, for she was no longer wearing her clothes, but a beautiful mother-of-pearl dress. It fit her form wonderfully until it reached her hips where it pooled out into an overly full skirt. It appeared to be wider than it was due to the hoop slip underneath. The sleeves of the dressed dropped down, showing her milky shoulders off to all.

Timidly walking into the main area were everyone was she passed a mirror, and paused to inspect herself better. While looking in it she saw a man dancing with a beautiful woman behind her. He seemed familiar, but she could think of how just from looking at his reflection. She turned around to look at him better, maybe even to ask him why she knew him when he was done dancing, but he and his stunning partner had danced away. Scanning the crowd for him, she was startled when a man walked up to her and said "You are remarkably beautiful, my dear girl." His eyes roamed her body in a way that made her feel violated, eyes lingering on her chest and hips. Tense, not knowing what to say, she hurried away from the man, deeper into the room.

Jareth's eyes followed her movements causing him smiled, and then turn to walk the opposite direction. He would let her talk to him when he desired.

When next she saw him, he was whispering into the ear of another voluptuous woman. She smiled knowingly, and licked her lips seductively. Turning away in embarrassment, she started to explore her surrounding more. She didn't notice that each woman she passed glared with distain because she was more beautiful than her. She also didn't notice the pair of mis-matched eyes that followed her every movement.

Walking up to a large group to see what they were so amazed by, she was surprisingly admitted to see, and even pushed to the front. Everyone was watching a small chest eagerly. She hadn't been looking at it herself for longer than a few seconds when the lid was suddenly thrown off, and a strangely familiar head lifted itself, scaring her.

Looking around her, she was suddenly scared by the entire situation. She notice the women's hatred. She noticed the dark corners. And she noticed that she was alone. Walking over to another mirror, she was looking at herself with self-loathing, when she noticed that he was standing behind her, alone. She turned, expecting him to disappear as she had the first time, and was happy to find him still there, holding out his hand to dance with her. She accepted, and was soon floating across the room.

As they danced, she realized that she was the most beautiful woman in the room, and that she was dancing with the most desirable man in the room. Blushing slightly with joy, she sighed blissfully.

"I… I feel… I feel like… I – I don't know what I feel." She stammered, trying to organize her thoughts beyond her current happiness.

"Don't you?" He replied, amusement in his prevalent in his voice.

"I feel like… like I'm in a dream, but I don't remember dreaming anything like this before. I mean, it's so real that it can't be a dream." She said, looking into his multicolored eyes.

"You'll have to find your way into the part." He said, laughing fondly. "After all, you are an actress." At that she blushed deeper. How did he know so much about her? Looking up, she noticed something different in his face than that of all the others. He was obviously enjoying himself, and openly. He didn't seem to be hiding anything, or making fun of it.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "And when you've found your way in, stay in your dreams, Sarah." His eyes met her own, showing a thoughtful seriousness. "Believe me. If you want to be truly free, wholly yourself – you do want that, don't you?"

Unable to reply from amazement, she just nodded. Smiling, he continued. "Then you will find what you want only as long as you stay in your dream. Once abandon it, and you are at the mercy of other people's dreams. They will make of you what they want you to be. Forget them, Sarah. Trust your dream." He leaned in closer. "Trust me. Can you do that?"

She was unable to move, unable to think. He was so close, and yet, not close enough. She closed her eyes to live in the moment a little longer, when she noticed a sound coming from all around her. It was louder than the music, and harsher too. Opening her eyes and looking around, she found that all the other dancers had stopped to look at them, and were laughing. Everywhere she looked, there were dazzling men and women mocking her.

Looking up, she found he wasn't concerned about the other people. Hurt by the others, she broke away, and ran, pushing through the crowed, which tried to hold her where she was. She ran, trying to get away. When she reached the end of the room, she looked around for another form of escape. Not seeing any, she lifted a chair, and in frustration hit the wall. It shattered into a thousand pieces, destroying the magical ballroom.

From the center of the room, one blue and one brown eyes watched her struggle to get away, pain in each. She was leaving him, and deep down, he knew she wasn't coming back.

In the distance, the clock stuck twelve.

He woke with a start, and turned to look next to him. She was lying there, next to him. Sighing, he leaned down and gave her an unfelt kiss, then leaned back to think.

"Oh my dear, I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean to fall in love with you. It was just supposed to be a way of distracting you, to keep you from getting the child. But then you handled the court and there games as well as any Underground raised royals, and I realized that there was something more to you. And with each step I came to admire you more and more. Then when you came into my arms, I found I never wanted to let you go.

"I wish I could change it so that you had never left. I thought you would be happy if I did. But now you come home every day, more mournful than you were the day before. I just wish there was something I could do!" He was crying now, but he didn't care. Closing his eye continued, "It's the Labyrinth, I know! For any who forgets it keeps with you, just out of your reach. For most, it drives them mad. For you, with all your love magic, it hurts you. It cuts like an un-seen knife. Even though you destroyed my realm, it still haunts you, perhaps because of guilt. Dearest, if there's ever anything you need me to do, just tell me!" He stopped, sobbing from frustration. Glancing one last time at before he went to sleep at the figure next to him, he took a quick intake of breath. A pair of green eyes met his own, with an understanding in them.

Okay, so that's almost screaming for another chapter, isn't it? Oops… I know, I know I'm in the middle of something, but you've got to understand something. Our heater went out, and I have two broken windows in my room, where my story is. So until I fix that, my room is way too cold for me to work in… So I sware as soon as I can get back up there I will finish the half a page's worth of chapter I have left to type… I sware!!!


	3. Please, just let it be

She let out a gasp of frustration as she saw the small crystal roll down the hall. Following its path, she saw it roll itself into the cup of a beggar man. She was about to sigh and chide herself for being too worried when she heard a deep voice ask, "What have we here?"

"Uh... nothing." The small dwarf that was with her said too quickly, voice quivering with a yet unexplained fear.

"Nothing? Nothing?!" The voice grew dark with anger, and the small beggar rose to be the goblin king in all his glory.

The dwarf paled visibly, and stuttered "Your Majesty, what a nice surprise."

Giving the small man a smile that struck fear in all of them he said "Hello Hedgewart."

Finally gathering her senses enough to defender her new and only friend, the young woman said "Hogwart" in attempted to correct the king.

"Hoggle." the dwarf said through gritted teeth.

Rasing an eyebrow, the king stooped down to stare him in the face. "Hoggle, could it be that you are helping this girl?" His smile deepened at the fear he saw spring into his eyes.

"H-helping? In what sense?" Hoggle asked, eyes shifting away, pasting a fake smile on his face.

"In the sense that you are leading her towards the castle." He said in a dead tone, knowing what he said was true.

Opening his eyes wider, as though in fear of being found or an attempt at seeming innocent, neither effect of which was successful, he quickly assured "I was taking her back to the beginning!"

"What?!" The woman gasped, nearly strangling Hoggle right there. Realizing he was in an extremely dangerous situation, he continued quickly, hoping to please at least one of them.

"I told her I would help her. A little trickery," his voice filled with pride at the last part, and he regained some color to his face. Not noticing that the king's attention was drawn elsewhere he continued. "But actually-"

"What is that plastic _thing_ round your wrist?" Jareth interrupted disdainfully.

Glancing down, he lost all color in his face. "This? Oh my goodness! Where did this come from?!" he said slightly breathlessly.

"Hodgewart,"

"Hoggle," the smaller one unwisely corrected through gritted teeth.

"Yes. If I thought for a second you were betraying me, I'd be forced to suspend you head first in the Bog of Eternal Stench." He grinned wolfishly as the dwarf dropped to his knees and held onto Jareth's legs as though he was about to be drug away then.

"Oh no! Not the Eternal Stench!"

"Oh yes Hoggle!" He forced him off, and stepped over to the young woman. "And you Sarah, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

Lifting her head proudly to show her lack of fear she said "It's a piece of cake." The words sounded hollow to her own ears, but she continued to stare defiantly at the king.

"Oh really?" He said. Suddenly the clock she had first seen on the hilltop with him appeared beside him. "Then how about upping the stakes?" Lifting his hand gracefully, he twitched his finger and suddenly time leapt forward.

"That's not fair!" She gasped, willing the movement to stop. Instead, the clock just vanish, but she felt time's flow return to normal around her.

Glancing at her as he might a small child who was creating a scene or something silly, he said with slight confusion, "You say that so often." His voice hardened and he continued "I wonder what your basis for comparison is." Stalking past her, he turned quickly, a glint in his eye. "So, you think my labyrinth is a piece of cake? Let's see how you handle this slice." And in saying so, he dropped his hands and summoned a crystal. Then turning he threw it into the darkness behind him.

Sarah's brow furrowed when instead of hearing the musical sound of the ball clinking down the hall or even shattering, her ears were filled with the sound of whirring and mechanics. Behind her Hoggled choked out "Oh no, not the cleaners!"

Turning to demand what was going on, she found Jareth had vanished. She gasped out "What?"

Startled out of his thoughts, his breath caught when he saw those eyes looking at him again. "Do you see me this time? Do you know who I am?" Her eyes clouded, and for a second she looked as though she were looking right at him. Then her eyes adjusted to a point beyond him, and he let out a groan of frustration.

"So many times now! So many times you've woken from your memories of your travel, and seen me here, your constant companion. Each time you have looked as though you are about to talk to me, to tell me something, and then you decide against it. Each time you let my image fade, passing it off as a lingering from your dreams.

"I wish that you could call forth your small friend. Maybe he would be easier to handle and accept than trying to face that which you saw as your enemy. Mayhap he would even be able to help you as he did so long ago, and show you the way to bring us all back to the full existance we desire."

Sighing, he looked down at his hands. Half-smiling, he continued. "I should be honored I guess. Of all those you face, you have chosen me to remember the best. Maybe it is because I was your self-proclaimed enemy. Maybe it is because my love for you has allowed me a bit of will to live. I do not know.

"I think..." he trailed off, voice thick with emotion. "I think that if you were to ever allow us the honor of giving our lives back, I would give that to your friends. I see how your life is empty of companions. You see for someone who can match the chivalry of Didymus, and the kindness of Ludo, and even the... the... well, whatever virtue it was that you saw in Hoggle, you see that. But even as you seek it, none in your realm can compare, which is why I would sacrifice the chance of confessing everything I feel to you, just so you could smile again with them." He felt a tear slide down his cheek at the thought of giving up his dearest wish, and was startled when he felt her soft hand wipe it away.

---------------

Alright, so I have not a clue when I shall post the final chapter of this thing, nor of when I shall post on my other stories. I'm afraid I kind of lost the inspiration I had for the other one. I know what I was planning on doing, but you know I look at it now and just see a bunch of garbage sitting there with no real plot to it, and while it does have some nice points... I don't know. It feels a bit cliche, and stupid. I will eventually finish Careless Whispers, but you'll have to give me time. Like I said, I've lost the insperation.

In regards to this story, as I said before there will be one more chapter. I hope the writing style didn't stray too far from that of the story... I tried to keep it the same. I'm also sorry if any of the facts are a bit wrong. I couldn't watch my DVDs and thus wasn't able to check anything. I did use the book to get a feel for the way it should look, and a copy of the script to make sure the lines were right...


End file.
